Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pourers and more particularly pertains to a new unimpeded pourer device for allowing unimpeded movement of the valve member in the bore of the tubular member.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of pourers is known in the prior art. More specifically, pourers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes pourers having tubular members with bores disposed therethrough and with ball valves movably disposed in the bores and with magnetic members positioned at the inlets of the bores to retain the ball valves. To make sure that the ball valves engage the magnetic members, the circumferences of the bores are proximately equivalent to the circumferences of the ball valves just large enough to allow the ball values to move within the bores. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new unimpeded pourer device.